Worth More Than Gold & Silver
by The Assassin's mentor
Summary: He stole at first to survive. Now he survives to steal. It sets him free in the night. Every rivet and stitch. Stealing is a part of him. And when he wants something, he always gets it, no matter what. But then he stole something he never thought he'd steal. A girl's heart. GarrettxWeiss
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Garrett is a bit more younger and is wearing more modern like clothing in this story. Also, I'm giving Garrett a last name because it would be a bit bland if he didn't (even though it's cooler or something that he doesn't). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Thief.**

* * *

_"What is locked... can be opened..._  
_What is hidden... can be found..._  
_What is yours..._

_...can be mine."_

_-Garrett_

* * *

Garrett woke up with a major headache when he woke up. "Ugh, my head...wait, where am I?" he asked himself, looking around the unfamiliar room he was in. He was glad that his clothes were still on and also that he wasn't bounded by rope. He quickly stood up and looked around. "What is this place?" he said, sitting down on a chair.

"This is my office, Garrett Thompson," called out a voice, making Garrett tense up at the voice. He turned around to see a man dressed in an unzipped black suit with a black buttoned up shirt beneath it, dark green pants, and a dark green scarf around his neck with a small cross on it. He has gray hair that seemed tousled and weathered brown eyes. "I see you're awake."

Garrett immediately went down on his knees and lowered his head in fear of the man. "Please, don't have me executed, Prof. Ozpin," he pleaded the headmaster.

Ozpin just walked over to Garrett and lifted his head up. "Garrett, I'm not going to kill you. All I want to know is, why are you in my school in the first place?" he asked him in a calm tone.

Garrett just pulled his head away from Ozpin. "Why would the headmaster of Beacon want to talk civilized to a thief like me?"

"Because I knew your father, Garrett. He was my friend," Ozpin answered, making Garrett's eyes widen. He turned his head back at Ozpin he smiled warmly at him.

"You knew my father?" Garrett asked him.

"His name was, Robert Thompson, he was hunter from Beacon. I knew about you, Garrett when you were just a child."

"What happened to my parents?"

"You'll know, in time, Garrett. Now tell me, why are you in Beacon?" the headmaster asked him.

Garrett just let out a long sigh, closing his eyes for a bit. "It, uh, it started about...five months ago...when I did a run on White Castle."

* * *

_Five months ago..._

It was the eve of the Vytal festival in Vale. People from all over Remnant would come over and attend this yearly-occasion with music, dances, and the upcoming Vytal tournament, where warriors over Remnant can test their metal against each other. It's going to be busy, very busy. Just enough time to pull of a heist. No one would be expecting such a feat tonight as they celebrate. A heist on White Castle, the Schnee residence.

Inside the clocktower in Vale, a man around his late-teens was on the ledge, watching the people going about their business like usual for the festival. He was wearing a well-used black hoodie, leather greaves, black fingerless gloves, black running shoes and dark sea blue pants. He had a scar running down his right eye while a dim blue light emitted from it. His left eye was a dark brown, a peach-coloured complexion, a stubble spans across his and has a shaved head with brown hair. His name was Garrett. A smirk formed on his face about the heist. "This is gonna be easy," he said, removing himself away from the ledge.

He walked over to a table and leaned on it. On top of it was his equipment and papers about White Castle Manor. He picked up one of the papers for a final understanding of his job. "White Castle Manor is one of the most protected places on the face of the planet. But if I play my cards right, I can pull it off." He took another paper, showing a snowflake the size of an eyeball hanging by a strand of gold. "The Gilded Snowflake..." he said quietly. He nodded and placed the paper back down. He started getting his equipment. It consisted of a collapsable compound bow, a quiver of various arrows, a small club called Blackjack, lockpicks, a steel-forged broadsword and other useful equipment. He pulled his vigilante mask over his his nose and smirked beneath it. "What's yours...is mine."

* * *

He was walking down the street, hiding in plain view. Most people would think he's a Hunter from Beacon due to his bow. How easily fooled they are. He kept walking down the street when he passed by a jewellery store. _No matter how many times I'd steal from a store, they never think of upgrading the security. There's no profit without the risk. _He hailed a taxi and got in. "White Castle please," he asked calmly.

The driver was confused. "But it's the eve of the Vytal festival. I'm pretty sure you're not an employee of the Schnee Dust Company," the driver said to him. Garrett just chuckled and pulled out a small wad of Lien and gave it to the driver. The driver took it and flipped through it. He placed it down and put the cab in drive. "Next stop: White Castle Manor."

"Thanks, and make it quick, I'd like to get there before nightfall," Garrett said to him, pulling the mask up more. He looked out the window, seeing all the people running around, having fun. "They must be having fun," he said quietly. He frowned slightly when he couldn't remember the last time he actually had fun. _Focus._

* * *

"This is as far as I can go sir, you need to walk the rest of the way," the driver said to him.

"That won't be a problem for me. Thanks for the ride," Garrett said as he exited the cab. The cab took off, leaving him alone in the snow covered forest near White Castle._ Night has fallen already. Better get moving then. _He kept walking when he heard something behind him. "Better disappear," he said. He quickly slide to a tree and hid behind it. A peaked out to see that it was a Schnee limo driving down the road. _Better follow it. It'll lead me to the manor. _He followed the limo from a distance, leading him to the namesake location of his heist. _White Castle Manor, looks like it's living up to it's name. _He saw that the manor was surrounded by huge stone walls along with guards who seemed to never tire out. He saw the limo go in as the gates opened up with a contingency of guards out there. _This is nothing. I'll be out before they start shooting the fireworks._

He approached the wall near the gate, guarding the manor and took out an empty glass bottle. He aimed the bottle at least a couple feat away from the gate and threw it. The bottle made a loud cracking noise, causing the gate to open with a couple guards coming out.

"What was that?" said the first guard.

"I don't know, fan out and look," said the other guard. As they kept looking around, Garrett slipped in and made way to the courtyard inside.

Garrett sneaked to a spot where no light was going to. _Alright, maybe if I climb up to one of the windows, maybe I can get in undetected. Although I need to find the heirloom in the master bedroom. That may be the tricky part. _He made his way to the wall and placed his foot on the wall to see if he had a grip on it. He nodded and backed up a bit before running towards the wall and do a wall climb up. He grabbed a ledge and started climbing up. He made his way to a window and looked into it. He was about to open it until he saw a guard come in view. He quickly ducked down and looked to see if there was another way in. He saw a higher window and nodded. _Beggars can't be choosers. _He swung himself to the left and climbed up to the window. He reached the window and checked to see if he could open it. He smirked when he lifted it up. He got inside and closed the window. _I'm in. Now for the master bedroom._

* * *

Garrett crept through the darkness of the manor like a ghost, sneaking past guards along the way. _Can't just kept looking around. Maybe one of the guards has a map on him. _He looked around for a guard and saw one leaning on a wall taking a break. _Bingo. _He snuck up to the guard and got his hands ready. He effortlessly pickpocketed the guard and was disappointed when he didn't find a map, but got himself fifty Lien. _Better keep looking then. _

_Minutes later..._

He came across two more guards and this time he hoped one of them had a map. _Third times the charm. _He reached once again and pickpocketed both of them in a blink of an eye and was satisfied with a smile creeping on his face. _Yes, finally. Now, time to find the bedroom._ He stuck the map into his pocket and crept away from the guards who never noticed him.

He made his way into the master bedroom of the manor, whistling internally. "Wow. Better find that painting of the Schnee family. That's where the heirloom is," he said quietly. He looked around and found the painting showing the entire Schnee family. _Ah there you are. Lets see if you have any secrets. _He walked up to the painting and placed his hands behind the painting, running them through the rims. He gently pulled the painting away and placed it down with a safe behind it. _A combination safe with the need of a key. Not the first time seeing this. _He placed his ear on the safe and started spinning the combo. _2...14...13...and bingo. Now for the key. _He pulled out a lockpick and inserted it in the keyhole. He started rotating the pick around and looked for the tension. He found a strong pull and inserted another lockpick and started lifting up the tension. The lock unlocked and Garrett pulled them out. He pulled open the safe, a smirk forming on his face when he saw it. He reached in and looked at the heirloom. _The Gilded Snowflake. _He hefted it a couple times and placed it into his pocket._  
_

"Stay your hand, thief!" called out a female voice. Garrett lowered his head in embarrassment. He let his guard down to much and didn't notice the presence entering the room. Garrett stood up and turned around to see who it was. It was none other than Weiss Schnee, pointed her rapier at him. Out of all the people, she has to be the one who caught him. "What are you doing here?" she growled at him.

"I'm just a guy trying to make a profit to stay alive," Garrett answered her.

"I don't think so, thief. You are stealing from my family and I will not allow some nobody stealing from us," she said to him.

Unknown to Weiss, she never noticed a small red dot aiming for her head. "Hey, I"m just...get down!" Garrett yelled at her.

"I wil not have some-ofpmh!" she started to say before he tackled her to the ground. "What are you-?!" she demanded before he covered her mouth.

"Quiet, there are snipers from the, White Fang here," he said to her in a calm tone. He let go of her mouth and took out his bow. He slide over to the window and drew an arrow. He took in a deep breath and aimed at the hidden sniper. He shot the arrow at the sniper, hitting the assassin in the chest across the rooftop of the manor. He looked at Weiss for a bit before notching another arrow. "Stay down, there's one more." He picked up a flower pot and had a bit of it showing out the window. Another bullet hit it, crumbling the pot into pieces. He aimed his bow at the forest and shot it. The arrow hit the other sniper in the head, causing the body to fall on the ground.

"There are assassin's here!" shouted a voice from the hallway.

"Ms. Schnee is in the master bedroom! We have to see if she's safe!" another voice replied.

Garrett just looked at Weiss before shifting his sight to the window, looking at her again, the window, her, the window, her. He then felt her gazing at him. "Go," she said to him.

He looked at her in disbelief for a moment. "What?"

"I said go you idiot," she said to him. Garrett nodded and placed one leg out the window. He then returned his gaze to her.

"Why? Why are you letting me go?" he asked her.

"Just go," she urged him. The door flew open with a couple guards with their swords drawn.

"Ms. Schnee! Are you alright?" they asked her. She looked behind her to see that he wasn't there anymore. She let out a relived sigh and looked at the guards.

"I'm alright," she replied to them. She walked towards the window, looking to see if the man was still around. There was no sign of him. She thought about him for a second and blushed a light red on her cheeks. She looked down to see that the Gilded Snowflake was hanging from the window still. She picked it up and smiled. "Thank you..." she said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Heist on Beacon

"You saved her life," said Ozpin taking another sip of his endless coffee.

Garrett nodded. "And she spared me." He closed his eyes and placed his hands on his mouth. _i don't understand. Why? _He let out a sigh, bending forward.

"Something seems to be bothering you, Garrett. Would you like something? Something to eat or drink?" Ozpin asked him.

Garrett snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine, Oz."

Ozpin nodded and leaned back into his chair. "So, where were we?"

* * *

_Five months ago..._

Garrett trudged down the streets of Vale ignoring the festivities going on. He looked at his right hand and gripped it. He had it. He had it in his grasp and he didn't take it. He lowered his hand and sighed. _In the name of the Keepers, why did I do that?! Why did I leave the Snowflake behind? _He let out a groan and kept on walking. "I hope, Basso won't mnd if I crash at his place, I don't want to climb up to the tower after tonight."

He walked up to a familiar house and knocked on the door. He tapped his foot, trying to make time go faster. "C'mon, hurry up Basso," he said. The door opened and he grinned when he saw his friend. He saw Basso wearing his iconic brown bowler hat, his brown sweater and grey pants. "Good to see you man."

"Garrett? What happened to you? Did you do the hei-?"

"I'm fine, I'm just tired. Is it okay if I can crash here tonight?" Garrett asked him.

Basso nodded and moved out of the way for Garrett. "Sure, come in bro."

Garrett nodded and walked inside. He took off his hoodie and threw on the floor and threw himself on a couch, sinking into the cushions. "I failed, Basso. I almost had it," he said with grief in his tone.

Basso sat down on another couch and looked at him. "What happened, Garrett? The Watch get'cha or somethin?"

Garrett shook his head. "Nah, it was her."

"Her? Her who?"

Garrett rolled his eyes. "Weiss Schnee, the infamous, Ice Princess. She caught me when I had it."

Basso raised an eyebrow. "Oh, the Ice Queen? How'd she get you?"

Garrett closed his eyes and placed his arms over them. "Beats me. Must've been visiting for the festival."

"So, no score."

"No score."

"I see. Well you can crash on the couch, bro. I'll be sleeping now. See ya in the morning," Basso sai and walked towards the stairs.

* * *

"That doesn't explain why you're here, Garrett," Ozpin said to him.

Garrett rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yeah, I'm getting there."

"Do tell."

* * *

_Three months ago..._

Garrett was back at Basso's place looking for a job to do. He didn't have any major places in mind to do a run on so he came over to Basso's for a pointer. "If you have a job for me, let's hear it," Garrett said to him.

Basso eyed Garrett cautiously as he checked his list of places for runs. "Are you sure you're up for this?" He just received a smirk from the thief. "Okay, so here's the gig." He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and tossed it to Garrett.

Garrett unfolded the paper and widened his eyes when he saw the item. "A pure Neon Green Dust crystal? But they're rare even though they're used to power structures and all."

Basso nodded. "But, I found one."

"Where then?" Garrett asked.

Basso grinned at his friend. "Beacon Academy."

Garrett widened his eyes even more. "Beacon?"

Basso nodded at him. "You know the shining light on top of the academy?"

"Aye?"

"That light is powered by-"

"-a Neon Green Dust crystal." Garrett's eyes brightened. "If I managed to steal that, we'll be set for life."

"It's a thief's dream to steal a good score for life. You better plan for this, Garrett."

* * *

Ozpin narrowed his eye's at Garrett. "So, you were planning to steal the crystal?"

Garrett nodded slowly at him. "Yeah, nothing personal though."

"None taken."

Garrett sighed at him. "Yeah, so I planned for a couple months, figuring out what to do and how to escape..."

* * *

_Last night..._

Garrett took in a deep breath when he placed his hands together to calm down and relax. He managed to stowaway on the last flight for Beacon and stayed by the docking bay until night fell. _Better get this done and over with. _He pulled his hood down and his mask up his face. He gripped his hands and relaxed them before moving out of his cover. _Beacon, they may have barely to no security, but it's an entire school filled with hunters-in-training. I can hold my ground but it's better that I stay hidden. _

Garrett picked the lock on the front door with ease and crept inside. He concealed himself in the shadows of the hallway as he crept down. He had to be careful because some students were still awake and going about their business. _Not good, I better avoid them, I don't want to get into a fight with them. Maybe if I find a security room, maybe I can find the location of the crystal and make my life easier. _He took in a deep breath and activated his right eyes ability to see things the naked eye couldn't see and found a trail and started following it. He found a security room and already knew that the door was locked and started picking it.

He eThe hell? ntered the room and saw that the guard was passed out thanks to him drinking to much. He didn't want to take any chances so he took out his club, Blackjack, and smacked him hard on the head. _Lights out__. _He searched the guard for a map and smirked when he found one. He placed the map down on the table and studied it. _Alright, the crystal is in a power room near team dorms... RWBY and JNPR. That's... oh shit, it's on the other side of the academy. Okay, no problem, I can get there and out if I do this right. _He cupped his hands and blew into them. "What's your is mine."

He crept through the darkness once again and encountered two guys having a chat. _You gotta be kidding me! Fine, I'll make my own way. _ He his behind the corner of the hallway and drew his bow, notching an arrow into it. He looked from his corner and aimed the arrow at the ground. He released it and the arrow flew into the ground.

The two couldn't say a thing when smoke filled the room as the arrow exploded. Garrett quickly made his way through the smokescreen and sighed when he got to another hallway. "I swear this place is like a maze," he cursed silently.

He made it to the two team dorms near the power room and sat down in a corner for a moment. _I got a crystal to steal. _ He rubbed his face and stood up. What he didn't realize was that someone stepped out of one of the dorms. He walked around the corner and bumped into someone. _Damn it!._

"Hey-! Hey, I haven't seen you here before," asked the guy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I don't have time for this," Garrett growled as he grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Wha-?! Let go of m-!" he started to scream before Garrett whacked him in the head with Blackjack. His body fell with a thud making Garrett sigh in embarrassment.

Garrett dragged his body into the closest janitors closet, muttering angrily at himself. _Some kind of stealth I have. Whatever, I'm still in the clear. _He closed the door and walked back to the same place, only to see a girl with long red hair in a pony tail and emerald green eyes. _What? May the Keepers kill me if I keep alerting people. _He stayed in the shadows and slowly moved his hand to the doorknob. _Locked. _He took out a lockpick and started to pick it.

"Jaune, Where are you?" the girl called out. Garrett cringed when he recalled the events.

_I hope I didn't break his neck or anything. _He unlocked the door and crept inside. His eyes widened when he saw it. In the middle of the room was a Dust crystal generator, and in the generators glass chamber was a Neon Green Dust crystal. _Jackpot! _He walked over to the generator and observed it, figuring out how to get it out. _How will I get it out? Maybe if I can reroute the power back into the reactor, it may cause a big enough explosion to open up the case. But by doing so I'll make a lotta noise, drawing attention to me. _

He weighed the decisions for awhile, seeing which is better. He nodded and went to the control panel. _I hope it's worth it. _He started rerouting the power and pressed the activation button to initiate it. He took a couple steps back and waited. A small explosion sounded out, smoke coming out of walked over to the generator and grinned when he saw that the case was open. _Bingo. _He reached into it and grabbed the crystal and placed it into his bag. _Time to go._

He exited the room to see the guy from earlier rubbing his forehead. "I know we should investigate that noise, Pyrrha, but my head's killing me," the guy now known as Jaune from past events.

"Use you aura, Jaune, it'll heal much faster," the redhead said to him.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget about that?" Jaune said.

Garrett stayed still on the wall as they got closer to the door. _Damn! Some kind of heist this is turning out to be! _He slowly moved away from them and heard movement from the other side, instinctively stiffening his body. He saw a girl with ling blonde hair and lilac eyes come into the hallway. "What was that noise you guys?" the blonde girl asked the duo

Accompanying the girl was another one. She was the exact opposite of the girl, having black hair with a black bow on top of her head and amber eyes that seemed cat-like.

Garrett squeezed himself more into the wall, staying deathly still. "We heard an explosion, what happened?" the black-themed girl asked.

The redhead shrugged. "That's what ma and, Jaune are investigating right now," she replied.

Garrett took the opportunity to move away from them. _Now's the time to leave. _He slowly shifted along side the wall, keeping his footsteps as quiet as possible. He noticed that the black haired girl's bow twitched on her head. _The hell? _She looked in the direction he was in, her amber eyes piercing through the darkness. Garrett's body tensed at her stare, not daring to move.

"There's someone here you guys," she said to them.

The blinde walked towards her and draped her arm around her shoulders "What is it kitty cat?"

Garrett stopped his breathing as his right hand strayed to a small hilt on his side. _Keepers bound me. _He slowly moved the hilt up, revealing a small steel dagger.

The black-themed girl smirked and pointed in the direction of Garrett. "There."

The others looked in the direction where she pointed at. Jaune walked up to the wall and looked at the girl when he didn't find anything. "I see nothing you guys." He then felt something on his neck as an arm wrapped around his chest. "Wha-?! Hmph!" Everyone widened their eyes and took out their weapons.

Garrett came out of the shadows, glaring at the trio of girls in front of him. "You saw nothing here. Let me go and I won't hurt him," he said to them.

The redhead growled at him. "Let go of, Jaune right now!"

Garrett smirked underneath his mask. "As you wish," He let go of Jaune and pushed him towards them. He took out a cylinder object and turned a dial on it. "Lights out!" he shouted and ran down the hallway._  
_

The four regained their bearings and tried to chase after him. The dial on the object finished it's time and a smoke screen went out, catching them unawares. "Damn it! He's getting away!" the redhead coughed out.

The black-themed girl regained her bearings and grabbed the blonde girl's arm and ran down the hallway. "This way!"

Garrett was sprinting down the hallway, trying to lose his pursuers. He turned a corner and saw a girl wearing a red cloak in the way. 'Hey, who are you?" she asked him. Garrett ran past her, causing her to spin around. "Hey, I was talking to you!" she cried out at him.

Garrett just ignored the girl's cries and kept running. _By now they must know I'm here. I better make myself scarce. _He turned a corner and his face fell. Oh shit," he muttered. The people that were chasing him were on the other end of the hallway.

"Where is he?!" shouted Jaune.

"Keep lo-! There he is!" shouted the girl in the red cloak.

Garrett clenched his left hand into a fist and growled. "I'm not gonna go out that easily." He took out his bow and stared at them. "Let me go! And I promise I won't come back!" he shouted.

"He's lying," said the black-themed girl.

Garrett notched an arrow and aimed it at them. "I'm serious, I will fire at you!" He started stepping backwards from them, keeping the arrow pointed at them. They started walking towards him, their weapons pointing at him. He pulled more on the bow string, stretching it to it's limit. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"What's going on here?! demanded a familiar cold voice. Garrett stiffened at the voice and let go of the arrow. He turned around and saw Weiss. Her eyes widened when she saw the same eyes of the one who saved her five months ago. "It's you," she said.

Garrett grinned nervously underneath his mask, looking for the right words to say.

"AHHHHHHHHH! screamed a female's voice. Garrett spun around to see that the blonde girl has gone into a flaming fit. Literally. Her lilac eyes turned into a bright red and her hair glowed, lighting up the entire hallway. He noticed that a small clump of hair was on the ground near her feat.

"Oh shit."

"Oh, you won't hurt us?!" she yelled. She started sprinting towards him with her gauntlets armed. "Well I'm gonna break you!"

* * *

"Last thing I remember was a fist connecting to my face," Garrett told Ozpin. "Then, you know the rest."

"Quite... interesting, Garrett. I'm surprised that you don't have a concussion or any injuries for that matter. Ms. Long strikes hard," said Ozpin.

Garrett sighed and took out his bag. He opened it and reached inside, taking out the crystal. He handed it over to Ozpin. "Here, there's no point in me keeping it now."

Ozpin nodded and took the crystal, placing it down on his desk. "You maybe a thief, Garrett, but you are honest."

Garrett sighed and stood up. "Looks like I better get going now."

"You have anywhere to stay?"

"Yeah, either a friends place or the clocktower in Vale."

Ozpin frowned when he heard Garrett say that. He promised Robert that if he found his son, he would look after him. "Garrett, I made a promise to your father."

Garrett raised an eyebrow at the headmaster. "What would that be?"

"I promised him that if I found you, I would look after you."

Garrett shook his head. "Did you really say that to my father? I don't know if you're telling the truth."

"Your father was a great man, Garrett. I never broke a promise to anyone. And if I wanted you arrested right now, you wouldn't be here right now."

Garrett looked at Ozpin and bit his lip. "If that's what my father wants, okay."

Ozpin nodded. "Good, because I know what I can do for you."

"What?"

"Would you like to join my school?"

Garrett titled his head at him. "Whoa, wait a minute, what? Join Beacon?"

"If you join Beacon, then I can look after you, keeping to my promise." He let out a long sighe and looked outside at the night sky. "I promise I won't tell the authorities that you're here."

"So this is like a pardon for me? A clean slate?"

"Precisely."

Garrett raised a finger to think for a moment. _Should I? Because he could be tricking me so he could get something. But if he wanted to arrest me, he could've sold me out by now. _"Okay, I'll join."

"Good," said Ozpin. He stood up and took out a transcript and a pen. "I'll make the arrangements. I would like you to know you're joining a team here."

"Okay, tell me which team."

"You'll be assigned to team RWBY."

'Is there anything I should know about this team, Prof. Ozpin?"

"I think it be better if you see for yourself," Ozpin replied. He then motioned to the bed Garrett was sleeping on earlier. "Get some rest for tomorrow. I'll take you to you team then."

"Sure, whatever you like," said Garrett. _What gave you gotten yourself into this time Garrett?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Garrett woke up from his sleep to find himself in Ozpin's office. Events from last night started replaying in his head making him remember why he was here. He let out a long sigh and looked out the window. The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon of Vytal. He caught glimpse of the clock tower in Vale and shook his head. "I guess I'm staying here now," he said out loud.

He heard the door open and looked to see it was Ozpin. He was a holding a tray of food in his hands. He walked over to Garrett and placed the tray on a small table beside Garrett's bed. "Good morning, Garrett," Ozpin said to him. He sat down on a chair beside Garrett's bed and observed him. "Did you sleep well?"

"It was fine, slept fairly good." Garrett eyed the tray of food for awhile. It had a plate of scrambled eggs in a cheddar cheese sauce with two golden brown pieces of toast beside them and hash-browns.. There was a tall glass of orange juice beside the plate. He couldn't recall the last time he had a good meal when he woke up.

"Go on," Ozpin said to him as he motioned to the tray. Garrett didn't hesitate to start stuffing his mouth with the eggs and hash-browns into his mouth like a wolf who hasn't eaten in months. "So, are you excited to meet your team?" he asked the thief.

Garrett finished the last of his juice as he swallowed the last of his toast. He let out a deep breath and faced the headmaster. "Yeah, I'm ready," he said to him.

"Good. Get yourself ready and meet me in at the door," Ozpin said to him as he stood up.

* * *

Garrett got up and stretched his limbs for a moment. He said a couple things silently to himself before following Ozpin out of the office. They passed by a couple students who were wondering who this guy was beside Ozpin. "I see people are noticing," Garrett said to Ozpin.

"Seems like so, Garrett. No worries, you'll be okay here in Beacon," Ozpin told him.

The two got to team RWBY's dorm and Garrett noticed that it was the same hallway that he was in last night. "Um, Ozpin, this was the same place I was at last night," he told the headmaster.

Ozpin looked at Garrett for a moment before turning back to the door. "I'll explain to them if they remember your appearance." That out Garrett at ease in his soul. Usually he's long gone when he does a heist but now he''s staying here at Beacon. What will Basso say? What will happen in the clock tower? He was snapped out of his thoughts when the door opened and he saw that same red cloaked girl from last night.

"Prof. Ozpin? What are your doing here?" the girl asked him. She then saw Garrett standing beside him and she eyed him. "Have I seen you somewhere before?" she asked him.

Garrett's response was just shaking his head at her. "Ms. Rose, after recent events you have been given a new teammate," he told her. "Garrett, make yourself at home. But you'll have initiation tomorrow, okay?" he told the thief.

Garrett just nodded at Ozpin and walked up the the girl. "So what's your name?" he asked her as Ozpin left the two.

The girl just smiled brightly and shook his hand. "I'm Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBy!" she chirped excitedly at him.

Garrett couldn't help but smile slightly at her. "Nice to meet you, Ruby, I'm Garrett Thompson."

Ruby gripped his hand and pulled him into the dorm while Garrett protested at her. "Hey guys, we have a new teammate!" she shouted happily at her teammates.

Garrett gulped when he saw the same two girls from last night. The long haired blonde and black-themed girl. He just waved at them slightly. "Hey, the name's Garrett and you two ladies are?" he asked them.

The two just eyed him but acted like nothing happened. "Well nice to meet you, Garrett, I'm Yang and that kitty cat over there is Blake!" the blonde said to him.

"Yang, I can introduce myself without you," Blake said while she flipped the page of the book she was reading.

"Still, it's nice to have a new member on the team. I'd rather talk to him than Weiss," Yang replied to Blake.

Garrett stiffened at her name but relaxed. _So, she's part of this team? Looks like I'll be having a blast then._ "If guys just have an extra pillow and blanket, I can just sleep on the floor," he said to them.

"Well I'm team leader so I say that you need a bed, Garrett," Ruby said to him.

Garrett just waved her off as he placed his bag down on the floor. "It's fine, I can manage fine without a bed."

Ruby was about to answer back until Blake cut her off. "Ruby, I think you should just let him settle in first before getting him a bed," she said to her leader, not taking her eyes off the book.

Garrett looked at the book Blake was reading and shook his head. The title read, _The heist on Elias Hellfire's Safe_. This caught Ruby and Yang's attention. "What's wrong?" they asked him.

Garrett walked over to a chair and pulled it out. He sat on it and leaned back on it with a sigh. "That book Blake's reading, it's greatly exaggerated about the heist."

Blake looked up from her book and narrowed her gaze at Garrett. "What do you know about it then?"

Garrett let out a chuckle and placed his hands together. "They made it look like it was nothing. The profit was great," he said to them.

Yang gave him a confused look. "What are you saying? You're talking like you've been there."

Garrett just smirked at the huntress-in-training and stood up. "Because I was the thief that was at Elias's manor." He just smirked again when their jaws dropped and eyes widen when he said that. "I know, what is the Master Thief doing here?"

"You were the one who knocked out Jaune last night and cut my hair off!" Yang shouted at him.

"You're the Master Thief?" Ruby asked him. She couldn't believe that the Master Thief was in front of her. "If you're the Master Thief, prove it," she challenged him.

"You mean like this?" Garrett asked mockingly at her. Ruby saw that he was holding the compact form of Crescent Rose in his left hand.

"What-? How-? You-?" She stuttered out at him as she tried piece together how he was able to take her weapon from her.

Garrett chuckled and handed Ruby back her weapon. He was kinda scared to the fact that she was cradling it like a baby. "All it takes is the movement of the hand and other factors. For example, you were so engrossed into seeing me do something, you never expected to see me do this," Garrett answered for her.

Garrett walked towards the door and turned around to look at the surprised girls. "Pleasure meeting you girls. Oh, and when Weiss happens to walk in, just tell her that you have a new team member that she happened to see a long time ago."

* * *

Garrett walked down the hallway and chuckled when he heard the numerous uproar the girls were having in their room. "Oh this is gonna be some time here for me."

He continued to walk down the long stretch of the hallway when he heard cawing from beside him. He turned his head to see a crow more larger than most with a small piece of wood in it's beak. It dropped it one the window still and flew off. Garrett went over to the block and picked it up. He turned it over and saw writing on it.

_Where are you Garrett? Come meet me back at my shop, The Crippled Burrick – B_

Garrett let out a sigh and threw the block out through the window. "I have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

**The next chapter will be Garrett doing another run/job. Leave in the reviews what you want him to do and who to steal from.**


End file.
